


Starship Promise 5 (Dr.Xendalia)

by Yoselin



Series: Starship Promise Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Torture, warning for needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “I fucked up.”Name used is Cadey Shelley.





	Starship Promise 5 (Dr.Xendalia)

“Can you hear me, little one?”   
Cold fingers slowly raise my chin. The touch seems foreign and unnerving. Dark green eyes peer at me from behind thick lashes and a bizarre feeling envelops me.   
There’s something buzzing underneath my skin. I feel it with every breath I take and beat my heart makes. This unusual feeling isn’t pleasant, but it doesn’t hurt. My body is lit up with a range of emotions and abilities that confuse me and leave me in a blank state.   
What is happening?  
The question busses around my head and I have no answer to offer.   
My head pounds and I wince. The woman before me retrieves her fingers and taps one digit against her red lips in thought. Her face looks neutral, guarded, yet I can see something glinting in her emerald eyes.   
“Perhaps I used too much,” she whispers.   
Her voice barely registers in my head. I reach out my fingers to her and touch the skin of her cheek. It’s soft, warm, and I wonder if I’ve ever felt anything like it before.   
Have I ever seen someone else? Do I know anyone else? My confusion makes me want to throw up. I’m certain something is wrong, very wrong, yet I can’t put my finger on it.   
The woman lets my fingers linger on her for a bit before she takes them off. Her touch isn’t exactly gentle when she does so, but I don’t complain. The ability to touch something is enough for me, my body is starved for the contact.   
I’m not sure why, but I think it’s been a while since my skin has felt something else against it.   
“Do you remember your name?”  
Her voice comes out softer now, almost like she’s talking to a child, and I shudder. There’s something familiar about her voice, her gaze, it strikes a chord deep within me.   
I focus on her, the doctor, and make myself recall things. Slowly, my mind lifts from the haze it was in. My thoughts come back muddled but they’re enough to answer her question.   
“Cadey Shelley,” I reply.   
My voice sounds gargled, strange, and I press my fingers to my throat. The muscles there ache and burn. Have I been screaming? I can’t remember.   
The doctor hums underneath her breath and walks around me. Her cold gaze scans me from head to toe and her lips pucker into something resembling a pout. I quirk my head in thought.   
There’s something alluring about her. There’s an energy about her that makes my head spin and heart race. On a mind of its own, my hand reaches for her again. My fingers graze her side before she moves away.   
“Ah, ah, let me see you first,” she sings.   
She takes my hands in hers and presses them to my sides. Her eyes scan me again, take me in like a specimen on a petit dish, and she hums. When she next speaks, it’s underneath her breath like she’s thinking.   
“Perhaps I used too much serum. Her body is stronger, but her mind and memories has seemingly been wiped clean. A clean slate is promising, but a broken soldier is a liability.”  
Her fingers stroke long lines against my skin. I shudder at the contact, something hollow in me aching. How long have I gone without human contact? How long has it been?   
I lean into her touch and she laughs. The giggle is something seductive that sends a prickle of excitement through me. It purrs in her throat and leaves her lips in a soft breath.   
Twice now, I find myself looking at her face. Her lips are quirked up in a smile, cheeks flushed with pleasure, and dark green eyes glinting with something exciting that makes my heart rate spike.   
She’s so alluring I feel something akin to desire fill me. It consumes my mind and makes me feel feint. The emotion overwhelms me and I let out a noise that sounds like a squeak.   
This sends her into another laugh and she scrapes her long nails against my skin. Slowly, she takes my face in her palms and turns it side to side. Her eyes are still taking every inch of me and calculating my worth. I can almost hear the grinding gears in her head turn.   
“Do you know who I am, dear one?”  
‘Dear’.   
The word sends something crashing through me and I wince. That single word buzzes through my skull and hisses something at me. For the first time, I feel something akin to loss scorching my mind.   
‘Dear’. ‘Dear’. ‘Dear’.   
The word sounds so familiar. For a brief second, I see a flash of something. I see a tan woman with white hair pressing her lips to my scalp and murmuring the word in my ear. The memory is vivid, clear, and I wonder if it ever happened. I don’t remember who she is, don’t remember what she was, but something in me cries for something lost.   
I open my mouth to scream-  
And then lips are pressing to mine. Cold lips bruise my own and I am brought back to the present. The doctor lets her kiss linger for another half second before drawing away. Her gaze burns me then, scorches me, and I feel the echo of her lips lingering.   
My fingers fly to my mouth and I press them there.   
“What was that?”   
I mean to ask her about the vision I saw, mean to ask her why the word ‘Dear’ brought upon hallucinations, but she just shakes her head. Dark red coils bounce lightly and she gives me a grin that is almost carnal.   
“A kiss, my little one, surely your mind isn’t so lost as to not know what affection is.” The doctor takes my forehand in hers and taps the skin above my elbow. “Do you remember this?”   
I glance down and see thousands of pinpricks against my skin. They look like needle points and ache when she runs her fingers through them. It is almost as if needles were shoved so deep into my skin they scarred the tissue.   
I wince when her lips press against there, and she smirks.   
“Needles,” I whisper.   
For a second time, I have a flash of something. I see dark brown chains around my arms holding me in place as thousands of syringes descend on me and pump clear liquid-  
But then the doctor withdraws her touch and presses her hand to her chin.   
“I saved you, my little one. The Empire was willing to discard you, but I convinced them not to. An engineer may not be worth much, but an assistant to the great Doctor Xendalia is irreplaceable. By making you mine, I’ve saved you. You are mine, aren’t you?”  
I blink at her, her words register slowly, and open my mouth.   
For a crazy, brief second, I want to shake my head. A weird instinct seizes me and I feel like screaming. Alarms ring at the back of my head, stars dance across my vision, and I want to push her away. Her gaze on me feels wrong all of a sudden. I want to throw up and flee-  
But then the needle pricks on my arm burn and I come back to my senses.   
My lips smooth into a smile, and I reach for her hands. She lets me hold her then, and presses her lips to my knuckles in turn.   
“I am yours,” I answer.   
She seems to like that response because she draws me closer. Her hands lift my uniform up to expose a black mark against my shoulder. I see an ‘X’ tattooed there into the very flesh.   
When did that happen?   
I trace it, surprised, and the doctor watches me.   
“I miscalculated, little one. I injected too much serum into you, but maybe it’s better this way? I had meant for you to simply be compliant, but perhaps being broken is much more beneficial. Broken pieces can be mended while a whole can only be molded. I’d rather start from scratch with you. I already saw what can happen when I let independence get in the way of obedience. Alpha taught me that,” she murmurs.   
“Doctor Xendalia,” I voice out. Her name singes my mouth, blisters my tongue, and I am full of uncertainty again. That old feeling of something being terribly wrong consumes me again but I force it down.   
Nothing is wrong. The little scars on my arm burn again and I focus on that feeling. It grounds me, steadies me, and I feel much better again.   
Doctor Xendalia, as I recall is her name, smirks.   
“Tell me what you remember, dear. Do you remember Olympus 7?”  
The word strikes nothing in me and I shake my head.   
“Jaxon Silva?”  
Again, nothing.   
“Atlas Molniya?”  
I shake my head. She gets excited.   
“Orion Akatsuki? Comet?”  
She’s almost singing now, nails digging into my arm. I shake my head again.   
“How about Nova?”  
I open my mouth to say no when, all of a sudden, that name crashes into my skull.   
I wince, and open my mouth to scream. Flashes of memories come back like lightning. I see that same tan skinned woman with platinum hair. She holds me in one memory, kisses me in another, and murmurs an ‘I love you’ in the final one.   
I stand up suddenly, ready to pass out, and clench my jaw. There’s another dizzying blur and I see myself getting dragged away from that woman. I see glimpses and flashes of torture. Syringes descend on me and the doctor is there giving me a cruel look.   
‘Experiment’.   
The word rings against my skull and I crash to my knees. I open my mouth and wretch, ready to throw up, but nothing comes out. My forearm raises to wipe at my mouth and the doctor seizes it.   
Her face is calm, controlled, and she withdraws a syringe from her lab coat.   
“Oh dear, it looks like the experiment didn’t work as well as I thought. Her memory is too strong. It’ll take a few more rounds of experiments before you become the little belonging I want you to be,” she murmurs.   
The needle bites into my skin and I bite my lip in turn. Cold liquid pulses into me and races through my veins. I cry out at the sensation and she kneels before me. Her hands wrap around my form and she holds me.   
Her embrace is almost romantic, comforting, yet that panic that something is wrong doesn’t ease up.   
“What happened to Nova?”   
I voice it out although I’m not sure where the question came from.   
Doctor Xendalia doesn’t answer. Instead, she glares at the far wall and whispers to herself in thought. I have to strain to hear.   
“ **I fucked up.** I’ll have to add it to my notes. No matter how many times we do this, Nova’s name brings you back. You would think that after a year of captivity and experiments you would wipe her from existence.”  
I croak as darkness begins to overtake me. Whatever liquid is coursing through me is making me tired. My mind is slowly drifting away from reality.   
“A year?” I hiss it out at her, hiss it out as my body screams in agony. Whatever she injected me with is pounding against my bones, scorching me to the very core, and I want nothing more than to be rid of it.   
Doctor Xendalia glances down at me almost bored. I can see the disappointment in her gaze as she regards me. I’m a failed experiment again. Her eyes regard me with loathing.   
“A year, dear one, I’ve been attempting this for a year. No matter how many rounds of torture you receive, no matter how many times I poke at you, you won’t fully break. Nova’s hold on you is too strong. No matter, we’ll just try this again. I will get it right soon, and then you’ll be mine.”   
She brushes her fingers past my bangs and traces a long nail down my cheek. It bites into my skin and I feel myself losing consciousness.   
“What’s happening?”  
That phrase is the last one I can utter before the serum inside me takes all of my strength. The doctor hums against my cheek.   
“I’m making you mine,” she replies.   
I pass out then, the serum finally taking full effect, and she smirks. The last thing I feel before finally sinking into slumber is her lips crashing against mine in another cold and possessive kiss.


End file.
